Abstract This Pilot Projects Program (PPP) provides, after selection by external review and applicant discussion with senior UTPDTC investigators, a flexible and nimble platform for seed funding of novel research that has potential to significantly impact PDX and drug development research.We have the following Specific Aims: 1. Provide PPP funding to projects focused on PDX and drug development research. 2. Use the expertise of MDACC and UTSW scientific and clinical leaders and PDXNet investigators and Core leaders to identify high impact PDX and drug pilot projects in the UTMDACC, UTSW, PDXNet, and related environments. 3. Build on well- established mechanisms at UTMDACC and UTSW for mentorship of and integration with PDXNet investigators, Projects, and Cores. 4. Build on the existing PDXNet framework to promote communication between basic and clinical scientists, within and outside UTMDACC and UTSW, across disciplines, and guide the training of a new generation of PDX and drug development researchers. 5. Facilitate development and transition of these successful projects into competitive applications for peer-reviewed funding. 6. Build on existing PDXNet mechanisms to translate the findings into the clinic. Pilot Projects and Trans-Network Activities Core will interact with other Network units in the development of trans-Network collaborative projects, and will also assist non- Network investigators chosen to participate in PDXNet by NCI. Close interaction will be maintained with the PDCCC PDX Data Commons and Coordinating Center in terms of sharing data regarding PDX demographic information, molecular characterization and response to agents, and jointly developing methods to analyze data.